


Okie Dookie

by itsfunnierinenochian



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Dookie, Fluff, Green Day obsession, Human Castiel, M/M, Punk Castiel, Punk Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 21:19:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4537770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsfunnierinenochian/pseuds/itsfunnierinenochian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas meet in music records shop and they both want the same album, Dookie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Okie Dookie

**Author's Note:**

> My first Destiel fluff, I don't really know what happened. I just got inspired by my unhealthy Green Day obsession.  
> Readers, if you found any mistake, please let me know.

 

It happened when Dean was lying in his bed, feeling a little lethargic.

He was kind of not interested in anything related to life.

And yeah, suddenly he is very livid and totally awake. Totally not sleepy and having mental breakdown.

Because this is just bullshit.

 

He is huge Green Day fan, he was since high school. He owns most of their records both on vinyl and CDs, he has seen them live once. So, how could it possibly end up with him not having freaking _Dookie, the album that got them famous,_ in his collection?

Like how does that even happen?

He also has the records in his phone, so he can listen to them in subway or generally in public. He always enjoys listening to Basket Case in public transport, for the irony of it. And when he gets home, he always gets carried by the album American Idiot, that is his personal favourite. Actually, he never ever got past the last song from the album without some intrusion, so he never got the chance to miss Dookie in his collection. Dean is a creation of habit, so he kept that up for five years and never really had any doubt.

Now is the time to regret.

No. Now is the time to get his ass out of bed and start acting.

 

He doesn't even bother with breakfast, just puts on some jeans and black t-shirt, runs a hand through his hair and then he is out of the door.

He is going to his favourite records shop where also happens to work his good old friend Benny. 

 

He opens the door to the shop with a smile, feeling just in his place here.

"Hey bro, how are you?"

"Hey, Benny. Great, but I woke up today with a heart attack because I don't have a fucking Dookie in my collection. That's nuts."

"Yeah, are you sure you are even alive? Duh."

He just grins and goes for it. His hand touches the record just when another hand, not his own, joins it. He checks again but he is sure this is the last copy and he is right. He quickly embraces it with vice-like grip and looks up. He almost drops it.

"Sorry, man. This is emergency." he stutters.

The owner of the hand looks up from the disappearing CD and..

His eyes are so fucking blue, highlighted by his pale skin and dark messy hair.

"I, um. Keep it. It's just that this is the only album I don't own. I'll just wait till Benny orders another one." the guy says.

Dean is just about to brush it off with a joke, apologize and leave but then it hits him. The guy is fucking gorgeous and obviously likes Green Day.

That's keeping material.

He turns around, ready to start conversation about their mutual interest.

"Hey, um, you could listen to it with me if you want. Maybe.."

This words are what actually escapes his mouth.

He doesn't even have the time to mentally slap and facepalm himself before the guy replies.

"That actually sounds really good. So, maybe today?"

Oh, wow. Straight to the point.

Okie Dookie.

"Okay, I'll just pay for it and then we can leave."

 

He goes to pay, Benny just winks at him and waves. They are about to leave when they hear Benny's amused voice.

"Your heart attack almost worth it?"

Smug bastard.

 

They are in Dean's apartment, listening to great music on Dean's radio, talking about themselves, getting to know. Maybe falling in love, on Dean's side.

They are happy.

Cas leans in. Dean kisses him. He kisses back.

They totally forget Dookie, as it plays the last song, and move to bed.

 

 


End file.
